Tall Tale El último día
by Sg91
Summary: Estaba siendo una agradable mañana en Tall Tale, como otra cualquiera, cuando de repente todo tembló, el suelo se abrió y el cielo se oscureció.


-¡Patas, alas y cuernos, todos unidos al miso son! ¡Sin rencor ni acritud, juntos bajo un mismo blasón! ¡Las princesas afianzaron esa unión, y su sabiduría nos colmó! ¡Ahora Ecuestria es una, cantemos con un solo corazón!

En esos momentos la calle era un hervidero de ponis que iban y venían, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas y lo suficientemente ocupados como para no prestar atención a nada más; los versos del trovador se alzaban sobre la muchedumbre, tratando de llegar a los oídos del pueblo llano. Algunos se paraban a escucharle, mientras que otros proseguían su camino sin prestarle atención. A mi alrededor la ciudad de Tall Tale se iba despertando poco a poco, al contrario que yo.

-¡Down Day, pequeño bribón, por fin te encuentro!-masculló entonces una voz familiar a mi lado, al tiempo que una pata me asía por el cuello.

Ese sorpresivo encontronazo bien me valió para despertarme del todo, saludando de seguido al poni que me abordó.

-Ah, eres tú, Hard Muscle…

-Pues claro que soy yo ¿Quién si no sería? He ido a buscarte esta mañana y no te he encontrado…

-Sí, bueno, es que hoy he salido un poco más pronto de casa.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que estás evitándome…

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, qué va…

Hard Muscle era uno de mis tantos compañeros de trabajo con el que me solía hablar y un viejo amigo de la infancia; era buen poni, aunque a veces tendía a hablar más de la cuenta y era bastante burro, aunque eso era algo que no le diría casi nadie, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte y musculoso que es. Su pelaje amarronado claro conjuntaba con sus alborotadas crines de color cobre, y su marca de belleza consistía en una serie de paquetes amontonados de forma rectangular.

A su lado soy una minucia, aunque al contrario que él, un fortachón poni de tierra, mi magia de unicornio me ayudaba a suplir mis demás carencias, sobre todo a la hora de transportar todo lo que el puerto traía cada día. Y sí, aunque no lo parezca, la vida de transportista tampoco estaba tan mal.

-Pero bueno, otro día, la misma mierda… es lo que nos toca ahora para que Ecuestria salga adelante.

-Sí, un reino no se construye de la nada… es bueno ver que la unión ha servido de algo.

-¡Desde luego! Estaba cansado de ir para allá, sin tener un lugar fijo donde quedarme. Se supone que los ponis de tierra están acostumbrados, pero sin embargo yo siempre he sido de quedarme más quieto, por así decirlo.

-Bueno, al menos ahora podemos vivir juntos sin que nos matemos, ya es algo.

-Pues sí, y ya era hora, después de todo tampoco somos tan diferentes como nos querían hacer creer antes.

La hora prima de ese día era especialmente clara, sin una sola nube en el cielo; las blancas y clásicas casas de la ciudad se recortaban en el azul celeste imperante, al tiempo que la costa era bañada por las frías aguas de los Mares Lánguidos. Al fondo y hacia el este, a unos no muy lejanos kilómetros de distancia, se alzaba la figura de Smokey Mountain, un alto monte con una casi perfecta forma cónica que nos separaba del resto de Ecuestria a lo largo de un estrecho y angosto paso de montaña que discurre al noreste de la misma; un rocoso y escarpado camino de tierra pasaba por este, siendo un tanto complicado llegar, sobre todo si ibas andando.

Aunque en ese momento pude ver que densos bancos de humo rodeaban su cima, viéndose más humeante que de costumbre. Por alguna extraña razón el hecho en sí me incomodó repentinamente, cosa que le señalé a Hard.

-Oye, qué de humo sale hoy de Smokey Mountain ¿no?

-Pues claro, siempre lo ha hecho ¿de qué te extrañas?-inquirió él, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Ya, si lo sé, es solo que…

-Ah, es solo una montaña humeante, no le des más vueltas.

Técnicamente tenía razón, ya que Smokey Mountain no era llamada así simplemente porque le quedaba bonito; desde siempre había sido conocida como la montaña humeante, ya que casi constantes columnas de humo salían de ella por diferentes puntos de la misma. Siempre había sido así, e incluso ahora muchos ponis sabios todavía no sabían con seguridad de dónde provenía ese humo. Se había teorizado mucho al respecto, pero dado que el humo en cuestión no afectaba a nadie y se quedaba en las cuotas altas de la montaña, la preocupación siempre había sido mínima. Después de todo desde que la ciudad se asentó nunca había pasado absolutamente nada más allá de las eternas fumarolas que salían de ella, dándola un aspecto de lo más singular.

Preferí no darle más vueltas y seguimos andando hacia el puerto, bajando por toda la larga calle principal, la cual hacía cuesta abajo desde la parte más alta de la ciudad.

Desde que Ecuestria se unificó las cosas habían mejorado para todos, las tres tribus habían conseguido convivir en paz en esta nueva tierra, y un futuro brillante se perfilaba en la lejanía con las princesas Celestia y Luna a la cabeza. Parecía mentira que hubiera pasado ya un año y medio desde entonces, trayendo una gran prosperidad al reino y haciéndolo económicamente fuerte, sobre todo gracias al comercio marítimo.

Tall Tale había salido muy buen beneficiada debido a esto, creciendo rápidamente en muy poco tiempo, haciéndose más grande y recibiendo a más ponis en menos de un año. Gracias a eso la ciudad estaba mucho más saneada, se habían acometido muchas obras y reformas, y la metrópolis brillaba con un resplandor propio que la hacía ver cual faro de prosperidad a ese lado de Ecuestria.

Tras un rápido paseo llegamos enseguida a la nave del puerto donde trabajábamos y nos dirigimos directamente a nuestros puestos. Por el camino nos encontramos con una cara familiar.

-Buenos días, muchachos-nos saludó un pegaso con unas abultadas alforjas en su lomo llenas de cartas y paquetes.

-Hola Fast Swift-saludé yo.

-¡Aquí está el pegaso más rápido de todo Tall Tale!-exclamó Hard Muscle.

-Dame un respiro, Hard, por favor…-masculló el aludido, algo apurado.

Fast Swift era nuestro enlace postal particular, se encargaba de tramitar todas las peticiones del puerto trayendo y llevando paquetes, sellándolos o devolviéndolos en caso de confusiones o remitentes fantasma. También era un viejo amigo de la infancia, además de compañero de trabajo. Destacaba sobre todo por su pelaje color plateado y su crin y colas amarillentas, dejando un rastro verdoso en el aire cuando volaba rápido. Su marca de belleza consistía en un paquete sellado con alas.

-¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! ¿Mucho trabajo?-inquirió Hard, curioso.

-Sí, tengo que repartir una nueva remesa de correo a algunos de los comercios cercanos, así que os veo luego. ¿Qué vais a hacer después?

-Pues nada que yo…-quise decir, pero en ese momento Hard Muscle me cortó exclamando.

-¡A la hora sexta hay carreras en el circo, tienes que venir, Down y yo iremos!

-Espera ¿qué?-mascullé por mi parte, extrañado.

-¡Comeremos por allí cerca e iremos a ver las carreras! ¡Será divertido! ¿Qué me dices?

-Bueno, comida y espectáculo ¿por qué no? está bien, me apunto.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Quedamos a la hora sexta al lado del reloj de la plaza!

-Allí estaré.

Por un momento quise negarme o algo por el estilo, pero enseguida desistí sabiendo que se trataba de Hard, por lo que acepté. Las justas no eran precisamente mi entretenimiento preferido, pero verlas alguna que otra vez no estaba de más.

Tras hablar brevemente con él los dos nos dirigimos al muelle principal, donde el capataz supervisaba el trabajo y repartía las tareas; más barcos se acercaban desde diferentes puntos del mar, todos ellos con productos de abastecimiento para comercios de todo tipo que debían de ser entregados para antes de la hora tercia, por lo que íbamos a estar ocupados.

El trabajo se concretaba en recorrer la ciudad con los productos en carros con los que transportarlos y llevarlos a distintos puntos comerciales donde los esperaban; yo tenía mi zona y Hard tenía la suya, por lo que en cuanto recibimos nuestra correspondiente carga nos separamos nada más salir del puerto, cada uno con un destino distinto en mente.

Mi ruta siempre era la misma, salía del puerto y me dirigía a la parte más noroccidental de la ciudad, donde había un mercado pequeño y varios negocios más desperdigados. No era una zona muy grande, por lo que conocía a la mayoría de comerciantes a los que abastecía.

Mi primera parada fue en el mercado, donde estuve abasteciendo a los puestos de fruta, especias, perfumes y otros productos procedentes de otras tierras exóticas que no siempre nos vendían. Por ejemplo, de Saddle Arabia nos llegaban dátiles, que hacían furor sobre todo en la cocina, alfombras muy bien logradas, especias aromáticas, alfarería variada y otros muchos productos de gran calidad.

Aunque lo que más llegaba últimamente eran telas de una seda especial que fabricaban en Zebraica, la cual siempre la proporcionaba a un negocio familiar que no estaba en el mercado, sino en una casa cercana. Nada más llegar detuve el carro justo al lado y cargué los fardos de telas en mi lomo, al tiempo que me dirigía a la puerta y llamaba con mi casco. Al poco rato me abrió una yegua unicornio de mi edad que yo conocía bien, de pelaje color claro, crin azulada y ojos de color miel. Su marca de belleza consistía en un trozo de tela ondulante. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente, tratando de ocultar el hecho como buenamente pude.

-¡Ah, buenos días Down!

-Bu… buenos días, Soft Fiber, os traigo la nueva remesa de seda.

-Ah, ya te he dicho que me llames solo Soft… pasa, pasa.

Como ya había estado más veces allí entré con confidencia mientras que la yegua cerraba la puerta; aunque no vivían en el centro de la ciudad, donde los más ricos y poderosos residían, la familia de Soft vivía cómodamente y se sustentaba en el negocio de telas de importación.

-¿Habéis abierto ya?-inquirí yo, yendo al salón para dejar los fardos allí.

-No, aunque lo haremos en breve. Mi madre se quedó hasta tarde cosiendo y está cansada, por lo que vamos a esperar un poco más.

-Ya veo… bueno, en ese caso salúdala de mi parte, aun me queda ruta por cubrir-comenté de seguido, dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

-Ah, bueno, espera ¿no quieres quedarte un rato? ¿Has desayunado?

La invitación me cogió un poco desprevenido, comentando de seguido.

-No, no me ha dado tiempo, pero es igual, no hace falta, no quiero ser una molestia…

-No lo eres, en serio, ya sabes que a mi madre no le importa. Además, he hecho tortas de más, y no quiero malgastarlas…

La yegua me estaba echando tal mirada que me fue imposible negarme, y por no hacerla un feo, acepté, aunque la tuve que decir que no me podía quedar mucho tiempo.

Soft Fiber era una de esas yeguas con encanto que saben que lo tienen y además lo aprovechan muy bien. No por nada era considerada una de las yeguas más guapas y atractivas de esa parte de Tall Tale, y raro era aquel semental que no caía rendido ante sus encantos. Y, por supuesto, yo era uno de ellos. Lo malo era que desde siempre me he considerado un poni muy tímido con las yeguas, y debido a eso apenas conseguía gran cosa con ellas. Mentiría como un bellaco si dijera que Soft no me gustaba en absoluto, pero aun a pesar de que tenía la suerte de hablarme con ella más de lo que cualquier otro semental hubiera deseado en toda su vida, no me atrevía a decírselo. Y mis razones tenían, después de todo era un simple jornalero mientras que ella era la hija de una reputada y respetada artesana con un futuro brillante y más interesante que el mío.

En su lugar guardé silencio, tragándome mis sentimientos, y estuve hablando con ella de todo un poco mientras tomábamos el desayuno, compuesto por tortas de harina, leche, heno, avena, miel, pan y frutas frescas.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo por el puerto?

-Bueno, mucho trabajo últimamente, la unión ha afianzado el mercado y los barcos no dejan de llegar.

-Debes de estar muy ocupado…-obvió ella.

-Sí, puedes jurarlo…

-Bueno, pero tú siempre has sido muy trabajador y dedicado.

-Oh, me halagas… tampoco es para tanto-murmuré, notando como me subían los colores.

-Vamos, no te quites merito, no eres como un artesano o un escribano, los jornaleros como tú son los que más trabajan, alguna vez te tendrán felicitar por el trabajo bien hecho.

-Hombre, lo cierto es que no me lo dicen muy a menudo… el capataz del puerto es un gruñón de cuidado, y salvo dos amigos míos, apenas me hablo con el resto de mis compañeros. Gracias, Soft.

A eso la yegua me dedicó una genuina y dulce sonrisa, acompañada de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que trató de ocultar como buenamente podía. Me quedé un tanto extrañado por ese hecho, aunque en ese momento una figura se recortó en el umbral de la puerta y una voz familiar habló.

-Buenos días, cariño… buenos días a ti también, Down.

-Buenos días, madre.

-Buenos días, señora Fiber-la saludé yo, con una sonrisa.

-Qué semental más educado y considerado… siempre es un placer tenerte aquí, Down.

-El placer es mío, señora Fiber, el material está en el salón.

-Sí, ya lo he visto, gracias por traerlo, como siempre haces.

-Es mi trabajo.

Silky Fiber, la madre de Soft, era casi tan fina como sus telas y su propia hija, con la cual compartía un gran parecido; unicornio al igual que su hija, su pelaje era algo más oscuro que el de ella, su crin plateada y sus ojos color aguamarina la hacían destacar y hacerla ver como una yegua muy altanera y delicada. Parecía mentira que estuviera separada, todavía seguía sin comprender como su anterior marido quiso abandonarla así sin más.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato mientras desayunábamos todos juntos, dejando pasar el tiempo; aunque en un momento dado, y durante un breve silencio, un leve rumor comenzó a hacerse eco por toda la casa, al tiempo que el suelo bajo nuestros cascos comenzaba a temblar. Los ojos de Soft se agrandaron y se pegó a su madre, ligeramente asustada, aunque ni ella ni yo apenas nos inmutamos. El temblor hizo temblequear los enseres de la cocina, repiqueteando intensamente. La mesa llegó a botar ligeramente y el agua de los vasos se onduló con fiereza. Y, casi tan pronto como apareció, el temblor pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Otra vez, por lo que veo…-murmuré yo, en cuanto terminó.

-Sí, menuda semana estamos teniendo…-asintió la señora Fiber, manteniendo la compostura.

-No entiendo como podéis estar tan tranquilos, me ponen de los nervios-argumentó Soft, algo atacada.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, querida…

Y es que, desde hacía cosa de una semana, esos temblores se habían estado sucediendo durante todos los días de forma intermitente y pausada; no había habido ningún día en el que la tierra no temblara, y aunque no eran muy intensos, aún había gente que no se terminaba de acostumbrar. El más fuerte de todos fue el primero, el cual cogió por sorpresa a toda la localidad, aunque por suerte nadie resultó herido salvo algunos daños materiales.

Nadie sabía por qué la tierra temblaba, los ponis más sabios aun no habían dado con una respuesta, aunque de alguna forma nos habíamos acabado acostumbrando.

En cuanto terminé de desayunar, me levanté al tiempo que comenté.

-Bueno, pues gracias por todo, pero me temo que me tengo que ir ya, el trabajo me espera.

-Ah, antes de que te vayas, Down, te vamos a pedir tu opinión sobre una de mis estolas, para ver qué te parece-me paró antes la señora Fiber.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido, por favor.

A una señal de su madre Soft se retiró, perdiéndose tras la puerta, y regresó tras unos breves minutos vestida con una estola de seda blanca, con bordados dorados en los bajos y un velo con perlas ensartadas en él. Soft estaba particularmente bella con la estola puesta, y pude ver la penetrante mirada que me echaba escondida tras el velo, sin poder evitar enrojecer de más.

-¿Y bien, qué te parece?-inquirió en ese instante su madre.

Por un momento pensé que se refería a su hija, pero enseguida me recompuse y di mi opinión.

-Ah, pues estupenda, le queda particularmente bien, el blanco siempre conjunta.

-Me alegro… ¿hay algo que crees que podría mejorar o está bien así?

-Yo la veo insuperable, sí, desde luego, me gusta, me gusta…

-Ajá… la estola también ¿no?-inquirió entonces la yegua.

Por un momento hubo un denso silencio, en el que no supe ni lo que decir; la señora Fiber se quedó callada, mirándome con expresión zalamera, al tiempo que su hija me miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Por mi parte tan solo pude sentir cómo la sangre se me apelotonaba en la cara, haciéndome enrojecer hasta extremos insospechados. Finalmente logré articular algunas atropelladas palabras mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Eh… sí, bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya, no me puedo entretener más. Bonita estola, señora Fiber, es usted toda una artista… te queda muy bien, Soft…

Ninguna de las dos me entretuvo más y me dejaron ir tras las pertinentes despedidas. Una vez fuera me di el lujo de soltar un hondo suspiro, al tiempo que cogía el carro y me iba rápidamente de allí, aún algo atacado. Lo cierto es que no concebía a la madre de Soft cual casamentera, y el hecho en sí me confundía bastante, ya que no me esperaba algo así por su parte. Por un lado entendía lo que había hecho, después de todo era su hija, pero por otro lado no la veía haciendo lo mismo con cualquier poni que se pasara por allí. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por mí? Enseguida lo deseché, convencido de que ni por asomo una bien avenida artesana se fijaría en alguien como yo para su hija.

Como aún me quedaba negocios que atender y había perdido un tiempo valioso, aligeré el paso y visité el resto con la mayor celeridad posible; proveí de tinta a un escribano que vivía justo al lado y llevé varios kilos de cerámica a un escultor, entre otras cosas.

En cuanto acabé regresé al puerto para devolver el carro y me pasé por la plaza para consultar el reloj de sol, quedando pocos minutos para la hora sexta. Cuando trabajaba conseguía abstraerme tanto que apenas parecía pasar el tiempo; en ese sentido pasar por la plaza siempre era útil, puesto que el único reloj de sol de la ciudad siempre ayudaba a situarse cuando no se sabe la hora exacta. Desde que empezamos a usarlos cada vez menos gente usaba el sol como referencia para situarse, ya que el reloj era mucho más preciso.

Localicé a Hard y Fast justo al lado de una de las tantas tabernas, a la que normalmente solíamos ir a tomar algo, aunque también servían buenos platos, por lo que nos conformamos con eso. Mientras esperábamos a que nos atendieran estuvimos hablando de cómo había ido la mañana, compartiendo impresiones y vivencias varias.

-Y contadme ¿Qué tal vuestra mañana?

-Cansada…-contestó Fast Swift, estirando sus alas.

-¡Tonificante! Al menos las cuestas de la parte alta me ayudan a estar en forma, da gusto ver como las yeguas me miran de reojo-murmuró Hard Muscle, con orgullo.

-Bueno, ya estamos otra vez…-masculló Fast, rodando los ojos.

-No hace falta que nos vuelvas a avasallar con tus batallas del amor, Hard…

-¡Pero eso es porque no lo intentáis! Por cierto, Down, ahora que lo comentas ¿tú no tenías una pretendiente por ahí?

Nada más oírlo escupí el trago que en ese momento estaba dando a mi bebida que nos acababan de traer, empapando sin querer a Fast.

-Vaya, gracias, lo necesitaba-masculló el pegaso, con sorna.

-Perdona… ¿de dónde has sacado eso? yo no recuerdo haberte dicho nada semejante-murmuré con voz arrastrada y enrojeciendo por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día.

-No exactamente, pero uno tiene sus fuentes, sus contactos… ya sabes.

-¿De veras? Vaya, esta es buena, cuenta, cuenta, no te cortes-me animó Fast, con una sonrisita divertida.

-A ver, no os hagáis ilusiones porque yo tampoco me las hago, es simplemente un sueño y poco más…

No tenía ni idea de cómo este poni se había acabado enterando, pero para evitar habladurías varias preferí contarles muy por encima de qué iba la cosa; una vez enterados, no tardaron casi nada en opinar.

-El barrio noroccidental… ah, sí, creo que ya sé quién es, es la hija de la artesana de telas ¿no? la de las estolas-quiso asegurarse Fast, haciendo memoria.

-Sí, es ella.

-Ah, sí… vaya, menudo bombón, tienes buen gusto, ve a por ella.

-Sí, fea no es, y su madre tiene capital…-comentó Fast, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡No es por el capital! Ella es muy mona, sí, pero no es como si quisiera estar con un simple jornalero como yo, probablemente tan solo quiera ser amiga y nada más…

-Down, amigo mío, te voy a decir esto porque me caes bien… todas mis yeguas son mis amigas, no sé si me entenderás…-explicó Hard con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Sí, te entiendo, y a decir verdad, me esperaba que me dijeras algo así-murmuré yo lacónicamente.

-Oh, bueno, inténtalo igualmente, quien sabe si al final te acabas llevando una sorpresa…

-Lo dudo mucho…-murmuré, con gesto lacónico.

La comida vino al poco rato y, en un momento dado, comenté el último temblor.

-Esta misma mañana, a eso de la hora cuarta, hubo otro temblor ¿lo notasteis?

-Ah, sí, me encontraba al lado del puerto repartiendo la correspondencia… hubo un par de olas más grandes de lo normal en el puerto, zarandearon algunos barcos-explicó Fast.

-¿Y tú, Hard?

-Estaba junto a las termas. Por lo que oí después el agua se drenó en una de las piscinas-reveló el aludido, riéndose por lo bajo.

Como las carreras tenían unos horarios muy estrictos comimos rápidamente y, tras pagar, nos dirigimos directamente al circo. De camino hacia allí pude ver al fondo la cima de Smokey Mountain envuelta en un tupido manto de humo blanco, más denso de lo normal. No pude evitar opinar en voz alta.

-Eh, chicos, Smokey Mountain humea mucho hoy ¿no?

-Sí, lo vi antes durante mi guardia, lleva así toda la mañana-asintió Fast, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Y dale, que perra te ha dado hoy con la montaña, sabes que humea siempre…-murmuró Hard con tono cansado.

-Ya, pero no de esa forma… ¿no es un poco raro?

-Hombre, no se la ve así todos los días, eso desde luego…

-Sólo es una montaña, no lo pienses tanto.

Aun y con todo no podía evitar sentirme algo intranquilo, ya que como bien decía Fast, era algo inusual. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, me encontré sentado en una de las gradas entre mis dos amigos y con las carreras a punto de empezar, por lo que preferí aparcar mis pensamientos y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Aunque no era ningún aficionado particular de las carreras, tenía que admitir que estas tenían cierta emoción que otros espectáculos no tenían, como una representación en el anfiteatro o los cantares de un juglar. Después de todo como distracción cumplía a la perfección, por lo que me olvidé de todo y me centré. Al otro lado el circo, en las carceres, los ponis esperaban a la señal para lanzarse al trote para rodear la spina y en dirección a las metas, habiendo tres vueltas en total.

-¡Corredores! ¡Preparados!-exclamó en ese momento uno de los jueces.

Al segundo siguiente los diez ponis que competían echaron a correr en cuanto las puertas de las carceres se abrieron, lanzándose a toda velocidad y corriendo como el viento; todo el mundo animaba y exclamaba cánticos, emocionado. Los ponis corrían con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de adelantarse a los demás.

Y entonces, todo tembló; no fue como la última vez, sino mucho más fuerte. Un grandísimo estruendo resonó por toda la ciudad, al tiempo que la tierra cobraba vida y todo se movía frenéticamente. Las gradas en las que estábamos subidos crujieron y en el campo los ponis se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo con estrépito. Por un momento no hubo nada. Y justo después, el suelo bajo nuestras patas cedió y cayó.

Las gradas cayeron a plomo, pero yo hice magia por puro instinto y logré teletransportarme al campo, justo delante de donde estábamos.

-Oh, no… ¡Fast, Hard!-mascullé entonces, dándome la vuelta.

Lo que vi entonces me dejó sin habla; las gradas se habían derrumbado como un castillo de arena, pero eso no era todo. Al fondo Smokey Mountain había estallado, su cima se encontraba poblada por una enorme y espesísima nube de humo negro que ascendía hacia el cielo de forma lenta pero imparable, haciéndose más y más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. Me fue imposible apartar la vista, jamás había visto nada semejante, y su sola visión me dejó simplemente de piedra.

-¡Down! ¡Reacciona, maldita sea!-oí entonces una voz familiar.

Miré hacia delante y vi entonces a Fast, el cual estaba tratando de apartar los escombros de las gradas; comprendí entonces la situación y me lancé a la carrera para ayudarle.

-¡Hard! ¡Oh, no, ya voy Hard!

Traté de ignorar los otros cuerpos que vi nada más entrar en la escombrera que era ahora las gradas y, usando mi magia, empecé a apartar las piedras más grandes y pesadas.

-¿Dónde está, dónde está?-inquirí, notando como el pánico me embargaba.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé, alcé el vuelo por inercia, pero no pude reaccionar a tiempo!-masculló Fast, igual de atacado que yo.

Aunque en ese momento oímos un gruñido que nos era familiar justo delante de nosotros y una figura familiar se enderezó, con una pequeña brecha en la frente.

-Agh, maldita sea ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Hard!-exclamamos los dos a coro, echándonos sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, solo ha sido un rasguño… hace falta algo más que eso para acabar conmigo-masculló el fuerte poni, algo adolorido.

Le ayudamos a levantarse, al tiempo que nos dábamos la vuelta y observábamos el fenómeno; Smokey Mountain parecía ahora una chimenea, toda la parte superior de la cima había desaparecido y ahora un continuo flujo de un humo tan negro como el carbón surgía de ella a una velocidad endiablada. La columna se hacía más y más alta a cada minuto que pasaba, cubriendo el cielo de un color pardo feo y desagradable.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Por qué la montaña escupe humo negro?-inquirió Hard, muy desubicado.

-No lo sé, pero bueno no puede ser…-masculló Fast, visiblemente preocupado.

A nuestro alrededor podíamos oír los gritos y lamentos de un buen montón de ponis heridos, estuvimos ayudando a todos los que pudimos, apartando a los que no lo habían conseguido. Ver los cadáveres sin vida de aquellos ponis me produjo una serie de arcadas, siendo demasiado para mí, por lo que me aparté con las patas temblando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Una vez que el resto de ponis heridos estuvieron atendidos, consideramos nuestras opciones.

-¿Qué hacemos? Si la montaña sigue escupiendo humo negro nos acabará ahogando a todos, tenemos que hacer algo-murmuré yo, aplicando la lógica.

-Es posible, pero nosotros solos no podremos hacer nada. Sugiero ir al foro, puede que el gobernador esté pensando ya en un plan de acción-opinó Fast, deliberando rápidamente.

Nos pareció una opción lógica, por lo que nos pusimos en camino; durante todo el trayecto vimos a ponis que iban y venían, todos muy nerviosos, y con gestos de desconcierto y desolación grabados en sus caras. Muchos observaban a la montaña mientras esta seguía escupiendo de forma ininterrumpida más de ese humo negro tan intimidante, formando poco a poco una especie de árbol que se iba extendiendo en el cielo. De vez en cuando más temblores hacían acto de presencia, asustando aún más a los ponis que corrían despavoridos, buscando un refugio. Múltiples casas y edificios se encontraban con sus paredes resquebrajadas, y algunas columnas y ornamentos estaban se habían acabado desprendiendo y rompiéndose al caer contra el suelo.

Fast, como buen pegaso que era, estuvo comprobando él mismo la dirección del viento y se preocupó aún más.

-Esto es malo…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-inquirí yo, extrañado.

-Sopla viento de levante desde ayer, de hecho la fábrica del tiempo así lo programó durante toda la semana.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?-quiso saber Hard, cortante.

-Eso quiere decir, Hard, que el viento empujará lo que quiera que sea eso hasta aquí y nos cubrirá por completo en pocos minutos.

Por un momento nos paramos y nos dimos la vuelta para volver a contemplar con preocupación la situación; de la montaña seguía surgiendo más y más humo, de vez en cuando acompañado de varias explosiones que lo empujaban hacia arriba con más fuerza, llegando a haber ligeros temblores también. El humo amontonado en el cielo se iba extendiendo hacia la ciudad, cubriéndonos poco a poco y apagando la luz del sol conforme avanzaba y lo tapaba. En menos de tres minutos incluso empezó a cubrir con su denso manto la parte más alejada de la ciudad.

-Será mejor que no nos paremos, el foro está aquí al lado-nos recordó Fast en ese momento.

Fuimos a movernos cuando, en ese mismo instante, oímos un ruido de rotura justo a nuestro lado y giramos la cabeza para ver qué había sido eso; vimos entonces un gran boquete en un tejado cercano, al tiempo que varias tejas se desprendían de este y caían al suelo con gran estrépito.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-soltó Hard, anonadado.

Nada más decirlo, algo cayó del cielo justo delante de nosotros, golpeando en la cabeza a un poni de tierra cercano que se había quedado tan quieto como nosotros, cayendo a plomo al suelo y sin volverse a levantar, tiñendo el suelo de rojo. Nos quedamos horrorizados ante tal brutal y repentina muerte, sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a llover piedras. Cascotes del tamaño de tejas, e incluso más grandes, se precipitaron sobre ponis y tejados, cual granizos de invierno.

-¡A un lado, buscad algo done cubriros!-gritó Fast en ese momento, sacándonos del trance en el que nos encontrábamos.

Yo me moví rápido y, usando mi magia, me teletransporté a una porticada cercana, llevándome conmigo a Hard en el proceso. Por su parte Fast voló todo lo rápido que pudo y nos siguió, cubriéndose a tiempo junto a nosotros.

Desde la porticada pudimos contemplar horrorizados el dantesco espectáculo que acontecía ante nuestros ojos sin que no pudiéramos hacer nada por evitarlo; muchos ponis no fueron tan rápidos y habían sido alcanzados por el mortal pedrisco, cayendo al suelo como fardos. Algunos pegasos cometieron el inmenso error de alzar el vuelo en vez de volar al raso, cayendo inmediatamente después azotados brutalmente por las rocas, las cuales llegaron a alcanzar el tamaño de un coco. Los techados y las casas también recibían la furiosa embatida, rompiendo miles de tejas y resquebrajando los tejados. Oíamos los gritos en la lejanía pidiendo ayuda, una ayuda imposible de dar, a cuenta de sacrificar la propia. Y eso era lo que más nos dolía.

Nos pareció una eternidad, pero tras varios minutos lloviendo piedras de forma ininterrumpida la cosa cesó, envolviendo a esa parte de la ciudad en un silencio abrumador y atroz. Nosotros salimos de nuestra cobertura, contemplando el paisaje desolador que se presentaba ante nosotros. Un gran número de cuerpos yacían tirados en el suelo, manchando el pavimento. La calle se encontraba también llena de rocas de todos los tamaños, con formas extrañas y olores igual de extraños, envolviendo el ambiente en un hedor insoportable, aparte del de la muerte. Mis patas temblaron, al tiempo que contenía como podía las arcadas.

-¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? Oh, dulce Celestia ¿por qué nos has abandonado?-musitó Fast, con tono lloroso.

Hard no dijo nada, tratando de hacerse el duro, pero ni siquiera él fue capaz de permanecer impasible ante semejante situación. En ese momento la luz del sol se apagó, comenzando a echarse una densa oscuridad sobre nosotros. Al fondo, la montaña seguía vomitando humo negro.

* * *

Me consideraba un naturalista, como mi tío. Desde que era un potrillo siempre había querido saber más, todo me llamaba la atención, y quizás fuera por eso por lo que siempre quise seguir sus pasos. Mi familia siempre había seguido la misma estela, y no solo porque fuéramos una estirpe de unicornios sabios, sino porque sabíamos que todo el conocimiento debía de ser usado por el bien común. Él mismo me contagió su pasión por el saber, las letras y el conocimiento, por lo que le estoy profundamente agradecido, sobre todo ahora que estaba consiguiendo hacerme un hueco en el mundillo. Aunque, como compartíamos el mismo nombre, muchos decidieron concretar un poco más para distinguirnos. Y, por supuesto, como yo era el más joven, fui conocido como tal, mientras que mi pobre tío acabó ganándose el apelativo contrario, cosa que muchas veces le amargaba.

Aunque en ese momento había algo más importante entre cascos; me encontraba acompañado de mi escriba, redactando unas cartas, cuando de repente oímos una apagada explosión en la lejanía, aunque igualmente audible y muy potente. Los dos nos asomamos al solárium de mi habitación para ver que había sido eso, cuando entonces lo vimos.

Al otro lado del estuario, y en la costa de Tall Tale, una enorme y oscura nube negra surgía de una montaña que me resultaba tremendamente familiar, amenazando en silencio a la ciudad a sus pies, comenzando a cubrirla poco a poco.

-Cielo santo ¿esa no es… Smokey Mountain?-inquirí yo, anonadado.

-Tal que así eso parece, señor Trotinio-asintió mi escriba, tan sorprendido como yo.

-Pero… nunca había visto nada parecido ¿por qué la montaña escupe esa fea nube negra? Esto lo debe ver mi tío… ¡tío! ¡Tío Trotinio! ¡Llama a mi tío, rápido!

-¡Ahora mismo, señor!

Mientras que mi escribano salía a buscar a mi tío, por mi parte me dirigí al solárium de la planta baja, esperando encontrar a mi madre allí; y así fue, aunque esta se encontraba levantada, mirando el suceso por sí misma. Mi madre era una fina unicornio de crines doradas y pelaje verdoso, con unos ojos color azul cielo. Su marca de belleza consistía en una hoja de laurel.

-¡Madre!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y me miró con una expresión azarosa.

-Oh, Trotinio, hijo mío ¿Qué es esa horrible nube de allí? Estaba tomando mi baño de sol cuando la montaña explotó, liberando esa cosa negra…

-No lo sé, venia para preguntarte si has visto al tío…

-¿A mi hermano? No le he visto desde esta mañana…

En ese momento unos cascos resonaron acercándose tras nuestro y entonces se presentó el aludido, un unicornio muy parecido a mí, de facciones rectas y crines rizadas, con unos tonos de pelaje muy parecidos a los de su hermana. Su marca de belleza consistía en un pergamino desplegado y con una pluma escribiendo en él.

-¡Ah, tío, te estaba buscando!

-Lo sé, y también sé lo que me vas a preguntar, sobrino, y la respuesta es no-me cortó él enseguida

-Oh, vaya, esperaba que tu podrías dar una respuesta…

-Aunque soy un poni de saber, me temo que no sé todo lo que esta vida me puede llegar a enseñar. Pero es por eso por lo que no debemos quedarnos aquí parados. La ciudad de allí al pie de esa montaña que ahora escupe ese humo negro en forma de pino es Tall Tale, y allí viven algunos de mis colegas a los que tengo mucho aprecio. He estado observándola y me temo que no augura nada bueno. He de partir enseguida para investigarlo más de cerca y ayudar a los ciudadanos de Tall Tale.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero tío, podría ser peligroso!-exclamé yo, alarmado.

-¡Sí, hermano, escucha a tu sobrino, no vayas, por favor!-le suplicó mi madre, preocupada por él.

-Pero el no arriesgarme supondría no averiguar lo que está ocurriendo, y es mi deber aprender más sobre ese extraño fenómeno. No me detengas ahora, Trotinia, pues sabes que debo hacer esto-murmuró mi tío con voz queda, cogiendo de los hombros a mi madre, la cual le miraba apenada.

-Si lo sé, pues claro que lo sé, Trotinio, hermano, pero sabes también que me preocupo por ti…

-Yo también sé eso, y te estoy agradecido por ello, hermana.

Ante eso mi madre no dijo nada más, bajando la vista con expresión entristecida; mi tío no la dijo nada más, tan solo la cogió de las mejillas y la dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. Tras eso se dirigió a mí, con gesto indemne.

-Quédate con tu madre y cuida de ella, Trotinio.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo, tío?-inquirí yo, esperando a que aceptara, aunque sin embargo ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, necesito que te quedes aquí y documentes todo lo que veas. Confío en ti, sobrino-aseguró él, cogiéndome de los hombros a mi también.

-Así lo haré, tío-asentí con vehemencia.

Sin decirnos nada más se despidió de nosotros rápidamente y partió hacia el embarcadero de nuestra villa, con destino al otro lado del estuario que dividía la costa de Vanhoover con la de Tall Tale. Mi madre se quedó ciertamente dolida por su marcha, por lo que la consolé con un abrazo, mientras observábamos como la nube de humo negro, como mi tío la denominó, seguía subiendo imparable en el cielo, llegando a alcanzar por lo menos los veinte metros de altura. Para entonces un denso manto cubría Tall Tale.

* * *

El caos se había asentado en la ciudad, y ni siquiera había hecho falta que un grupo de windigos se hubiera instalado entre nosotros. El gobernador se sentía desbordado, los muertos se contabilizaban por decenas, y aunque ahora no llovían piedras, desde hacía un buen rato estaba nevando. Sí, nevando, a mitad de agosto, pero la cosa no quedaba ahí. Lo que nevaba no era nieve exactamente, pero caía igual, gruesos copos de una sustancia grisácea y viscosa muy parecida a la ceniza comenzaba a "cuajar" y amontonarse en las esquinas, calles y en cualquier sitio posible. Los tejados que milagrosamente seguían enteros ya estaban todos cubiertos, y se quedaba pegada tanto al pelaje como a las crines, ensuciándolas.

Aun a pesar de la situación, el gobernador aún no había decidido qué hacer, media población estaba muerta, y la otra mitad corría de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Y en ese sentido, la reunión no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-¡Vámonos ya de la ciudad antes de que la montaña nos mate a todos!-exclamó un vecino en ese momento.

-Calma todo el mundo, por favor, he enviado una batida a comprobar el sendero del oeste, llegarán enseguida con noticias…

Nada más decirlo, un grupo de ponis con las crines y los pelajes "empapados" de esa extraña nieve gris entró precipitadamente en la sala, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No podemos huir por el sendero, estamos atrapados!

Esa noticia dejó de piedra a los asistentes, los cuales comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí.

-¡Unas enormes rocas bloquean el camino, creemos que la montaña los lanzó ahí cuando estalló, tienen unas prominencias muy similares a la cima antes de que desapareciera!-apuntó otro poni, con la consternación grabada en su voz.

A cada noticia que llegaba, más nerviosa se ponía la gente, revolviéndose en sus asientos de la platea.

-¡El llano es ahora un pedregal lleno de rocas y ceniza, al lado de la montaña cae como si fuera una ventisca, y cada vez es más fuerte!

Y, para rizar el rizo, en ese momento se dio otro temblor aparte de los que habían estado azotando la ciudad desde que toda esa pesadilla comenzó; todo el mundo se agarró a donde pudo, el techo se tambaleó, los cristales repiquetearon y algunas paredes se rajaron un poco más de lo que ya estaban.

En cuanto pasó, un poni anónimo aprovechó para gritar.

-¡Huyan, sálvese quien pueda, vamos a morir todos!

-¡El puerto, si el sendero está bloqueado por mar sí podremos huir!-añadió otra voz desconocida.

No hizo falta que lo dijeran dos veces, todo el mundo siguió la orden a rajatabla y salieron en estampida de allí, dejando al alcalde solo. Fast, Hard y yo salimos de allí y contemplamos la situación, viendo a los ponis corriendo como posesos por las calles, apartándose a empellones, gritando incoherencias y presas de un pánico completamente justificado. Seguía nevando ceniza de forma continua, y al fondo del todo la figura de la montaña se había difuminado en su gran mayoría, aunque aún se distinguía más humo negro surgiendo de sus entrañas, en un paroxismo extremo de furia natural. En ese momento Hard fue el primero en opinar.

-No sé vosotros, pero si tenemos la oportunidad de salir de este infierno aunque sea a nado no me lo voy a pensar dos veces…

-Sí, la opción del puerto es la más sensata… y yo optaría por ir ya, la gente se está desquiciando por momentos-observó Fast, preocupado por lo que veía.

Muchos ponis comenzaban a dejarse llevar por el pánico, sin importar quien se les ponía por delante, llegando a haber tropelías varias que nadie se molestaba en evitar. Al fondo de una calle cercana vi entonces una figura familiar que se cubría en una estola también familiar, moviéndose de manera errática y con la cara desencajada.

-Soft…-mascullé entonces por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Fast, extrañado.

Entonces pude ver como un poni desconocido la abordaba de forma abrupta y la cogía del cuello, reaccionando entonces de seguido y echando a correr hacia ella, preso de una furia que podía notar como me embargaba, haciéndome correr al máximo de mi capacidad.

Llegué incluso antes de lo que pensé que llegaría, poniéndome al lado del poni, el cual le oí musitar.

-¡Si voy a morir hoy, al menos moriré feliz!

Usando mi magia le obligué a darse la vuelta y, acto seguido, le propiné un fortísimo derechazo con todas mis fuerzas, haciéndole caer al suelo debido al golpe.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla, cerdo!-chillé, furioso.

Nada más verme Soft exclamó mi nombre y se pegó a mí, muerta de miedo. El poni al que golpeé no se movió, quedándose tendido en el suelo, al tiempo que la ceniza le empezaba a cubrir con rapidez.

-¡Down!-oí exclamar a Fast y Hard, los cuales llegaron justo en ese momento.

Nada más ver a mi oponente caído Hard se quedó asombrado, sin poder evitar dar su opinión.

-¡Uauh, Down! ¿Le has derribado tú?

-Sí, he sido yo…

-¡Joder, pues sí que tienes un buen gancho, y parecías un piltrafilla!-exclamó el poni, aún más asombrado si cabía.

Soft se quedó callada, observando a mis amigos, y yo hice las pertinentes presentaciones. Una vez introducidos, me dirigí a ella.

-¿Qué hacías aquí, Soft?

-¡Ah! ¡Buscaba ayuda, mi madre y yo estábamos en casa cuando todo esto pasó, nos refugiamos allí cuando empezaron a llover piedras y nevar ceniza, pero entonces el techo de su habitación cedió y la cayó encima! ¡Está atrapada, por favor, Down, tienes que ayudarla, por favor!-exclamó ella, muy alterada.

-Claro, por supuesto, iré a ayudarla-asentí con seguridad.

-¡Pero espera, Down, todo el mundo se está dirigiendo al puerto, si no vamos ahora perderemos los barcos que queden!-me recordó Fast en ese momento.

-Pero tengo que hacer esto, Fast… hagamos una cosa, yo iré con Soft a ayudar a su madre, mientras tanto vosotros dirigíos al puerto y asegurad un barco, iremos en cuanto hayamos sacado a su madre de allí-organicé entonces con rapidez.

-Pero eso no nos asegura una huida, Down-recalcó Hard en ese momento, con gesto serio.

-¡Ya lo sé! He de hacer esto, Hard ¿lo entiendes?

Ambos nos miramos por un breve momento hasta que al final mi amigo accedió.

-Está bien, te esperaremos.

-Gracias, a los dos. Procuraremos no tardar mucho.

Nos despedimos de ellos y ambos echamos a correr hacia el norte de la ciudad.

El paisaje se enrarecía por momentos, la ceniza se iba acumulando cada vez más, tanto en las calles como en los tejados de las casas, llegando a formar pequeños montículos y cubriendo incluso las piedras de la lluvia anterior. Apenas nos encontramos con ponis por el camino, aunque llegamos a ver que muchos habían optado por encerrarse en sus casas en vez de huir, cosa que no me terminaba de convencer sobre si sería lo más indicado en unos momentos como esos. Aun así me dejé de preguntas retoricas y me centré en el camino, llegando a pasar por la plaza, donde el reloj de sol ahora era del todo inútil; no sabíamos cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó todo, en cuanto las nubes negras taparon el sol el día se convirtió en una penumbra casi permanente, por lo que situarse en ese momento era completamente imposible.

Al pasar al lado de una casa con jardín, en ese justo momento se dio otro temblor y al fondo la montaña escupió otro potente chorro de humo negro, alargando un poco más ese infierno; por un momento el temblor se intensificó tanto que nos obligó a parar y nos refugiamos en la techumbre de la entrada, esperando a que el suelo dejase de moverse. Soft se pegó a mí, dejando escapar un gemidito asustado, por lo que traté de calmarla.

-Tranquila, solo espera, ya pasará…

En cuanto el temblor amainó quise levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió por un breve instante. La miré y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos y un gesto de puro miedo dibujado en su cara. En un momento dado, habló.

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Por qué aquí y ahora?

Ante eso yo tan solo pude llegar a suspirar, comentando de seguido.

-No lo sé…

De alguna manera se esperaba que la diera esa respuesta, aunque eso no alivió su pesar.

-Tengo miedo…-susurró entonces, pegándose aún más a mí.

Normalmente ese era el momento en el que cualquier semental se crecería y dijera que no, pero me pareció demasiado estúpido y preferí ser sincero.

-Yo también.

Por un momento nos miramos fijamente, sin volver a hablar, y diciéndonos todo en casi nada. En ese momento Soft me soltó y yo me levanté, ayudándola a ella justo después.

-Vamos-la animé.

Volvimos a retomar la carrera bajo el denso manto de ceniza que seguía cayendo de forma casi constante, e incluso cada vez con más intensidad. Finalmente llegamos a su casa y entramos directamente en ella, al tiempo que Soft llamaba a su madre.

-¡Madre, madre, ya estoy aquí, Down ha venido a ayudarte!

La seguí hasta el lugar, comprobando por mí mismo lo que ella me dijo; gran parte del techo había caído, y en el medio se encontraba la señora Fiber atrapada bajo las rocas planas, aprisionándola de las patas traseras.

-¡Madre, soy yo, Soft! ¿Madre?

Soft se inclinó ante ella, viendo entonces que su abdomen no se movía.

-No… no respira… Down, no respira, madre… ¡madre!

Me adelanté y vi entonces que estaba cubierta de ceniza.

-La ceniza… debe de haberla respirado. Espera, hazte a un lado.

La limpié la cara de ceniza y la estuve aplicando un masaje para estimular los pulmones, recordando los cursos de primeros auxilios que llegamos a dar hacía ya tiempo en el trabajo. Por un momento pensé que no funcionaria, pero al cabo de unos minutos en ese plan acabó por coger aire, llegando a toser con tanta fuerza que llegó a escupir sangre, lo que me preocupó. Al ver esto, Soft se echó sobre ella, doblemente preocupado.

-¡Madre! ¡Resista, madre, por favor! ¡Down ha venido a ayudarte!

-¿Down? Oh, mi querido muchacho… eres todo un semental…-masculló ella, con la voz tomada y respirando con dificultad.

-No se preocupe, señora Fiber, la sacaré de ahí-la aseguré, pero antes de hacer nada, ella misma me paró.

-Eres tan bueno y considerado… siempre pensé que serías el marido ideal para mi hijita. Y veo que no me equivocaba. Down, por favor… cuida de mi hija, protégela, sé que lo harás.

Antes de poder decir nada más, la yegua se interrumpió ella misma por unos fuertes tosidos que fueron empeorando a cada segundo que pasaba, ahogándose cada vez más.

-¡No! ¡Madre, por favor, no me deje! ¡Madre! ¡Mamá!

-Mi potrilla… siempre serás mi pequeña…-musitó entonces, entre estertores.

-¡Madre!

Entonces, por un momento, la señora Fiber me lanzó una suplicante mirada que me lo dijo todo; yo tan solo pude asentir vehementemente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Justo después dejó escapar una seca bocanada, perdiendo aire de golpe y cayendo al suelo, fulminada. Por un momento Soft miró a su madre, como si no se creyera lo que había acabado de pasar. Sin decir nada alzó una pata, cerrándola los ojos. Justo después dejó escapar un desgarrador grito que resonó por toda esa parte de la ciudad vacía. Yo me puse a su lado y la abracé, al tiempo que se echaba sobre mí y comenzaba a llorar con fuerza. No pude evitarlo y yo también lloré. No había consuelo para ninguno de los dos, apoyándonos mutuamente y dejándolo escapar todo. Desde el boquete que era ahora el techo se podía ver esa maldita montaña que tanto dolor y muerte había causado, la cual seguía soltando lo que era ahora nuestra perdición. Varios rayos coronaron las nubes cercanas, que ahora alcanzaban más de veinte metros de altitud.

* * *

No había tiempo que perder, ordené que prepararan una barca y partí enseguida con varios de mis criados para que me ayudaran en mi tarea. Desde el otro lado del estuario la figura de Smokey Mountain se recortaba en la lejanía envuelta en un densísimo manto de nubes negras y grisáceas, con multitud de rayos rodeando su rugosa superficie. Nunca en toda mi vieja vida de naturalista había visto nada semejante, y conforme nos acercábamos a la otra orilla comenzó a nevar lo más parecido a ceniza, pero no era una ceniza como la que el carbón o la madera dejaban tras arder. Esta era muy distinta, más viscosa y densa, se quedaba pegada tanto al pelaje como a las crines, y ensuciaba bastante, por lo que quitársela apenas servía, ya que una nueva capa se instalaba en su lugar debido a su caída constante.

El paisaje se oscureció también a medida que nos acercábamos, la luz del sol se apagó y una densa penumbra se echó sobre nosotros. Tratamos de alcanzar la costa, pero sin embargo el viento varió de golpe, empujándonos hacia el oeste y alejándonos de ella.

-¡No podemos acercarnos, tenemos el viento en contra!-exclamó uno de mis criados, manejando la vela.

-¡No la fuerces, espera a que amaine y redirígela después! ¡Mantente firme!-indiqué tanto al velero como al timonel, con calma.

-¡Sí, señor!-asintieron los dos a la vez.

Costó un poco, ya que también el mar estaba bravo y dificultaba aún más la tarea, pero al final conseguimos redirigir el rumbo hacia la costa y la alcanzamos tras unos pocos minutos de espera. Llegamos a un embarcadero, cerca de una villa que yo conocía bien. Nada más desembarcar, una cara conocida apareció bajando las escaleras, un unicornio de crin plateada, pelaje amarronado y ojos de color canela, con una marca de belleza consistente en un vidrio aumentador con un trozo de papel debajo.

-¡Trotinio! ¡Trotinio El Viejo, eres tú!

-¡Coltoniano, amigo mío, me alegro de ver que estás bien!-exclamé por mi parte, sintiéndome particularmente aliviado.

-Yo estoy bien, pero la situación es muy crítica, Trotinio, la montaña no ha dejado de escupir esa extraña ceniza y muchos de mis sirvientes están teniendo problemas de respiración, se ahogan sin remedio…

Esa noticia me pilló medio de sorpresa, ya que de alguna forma me esperaba que esa ceniza fuera peligrosa de alguna u otra forma; incluso me recordó que yo mismo tenía problemas de laringe, pero preferí no pensar en eso y me centré.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Qué hay de Tall Tale?

-Es un caos, allí la gente parece haberse vuelto loca por lo que me han dicho los sirvientes que se han acercado, el acceso este ha sido cerrado por rocas y ahora el mar es el único medio de escape. No vamos a poder ayudarlos, Trotinio…

Ante esa tesitura tan solo me quedé callado, pensando a toda velocidad; por mucho que me pesara, sabía que Coltoniano tenía razón, pero no me quería ir sin haber estudiado a fondo el por qué la montaña había estallado de esa forma. Finalmente hablé.

-Lo comprendo, aunque me gustaría quedarme un poco más… quiero saber cuál es la causa de todo esto.

-Entiendo que quieras saberlo, pero no es caso averiguarlo ahora, corremos peligro, Trotinio, debemos marcharnos ya.

Quise decir algo, pero en ese momento la tierra tembló y nos echamos al suelo por puro instinto; desde donde estábamos pudimos ver como la montaña escupía más de esas nubes negras, las cuales parecían caer hacia abajo como si pesaran demasiado, deslizándose por la ladera como lo haría la arena granulada. En cuanto el temblor cesó, nos levantamos y Coltoniano habló.

-Estoy preparando un barco para marcharme, pero si quieres puedes parar en casa antes de irnos, tengo algunos rollos de pergamino que te podrían resultar interesantes.

-Está bien, te lo agradezco Coltoniano.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un buen amigo.

Sin perder más tiempo los dos subimos las escaleras en dirección a la villa acompañados por mis criados. Al fondo, la montaña seguía escupiendo más y más humo, envolviendo aún más el cielo y encapotándolo.

* * *

El regreso al puerto fue silencioso y muy duro, ni siquiera se oían nuestros pasos en el suelo debido a que una gruesa capa de ceniza grisácea de por lo menos diez centímetros lo cubría. Soft caminaba cabizbaja a mi lado, sin separarse de mí, con los ojos enrojecidos y restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas que se mezclaban con la ceniza que caía. No había consuelo para ella, ni siquiera para mí. Después de tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo había acabado por coger cariño a su madre, y el saber ahora que la había perdido de una forma tan abrupta y cruel me dolía hasta a mí.

A nuestro alrededor se extendía un panorama desolador; esa parte de la ciudad lucia desierta, capas y capas de ceniza iban cubriéndolo todo poco a poco, y muchos tejados comenzaban a desmoronarse debido al peso, oyendo gritos apagados de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, tan solo seguimos andando, apretando el paso un poco más.

En cuanto llegamos a la calle principal que bajaba hasta el puerto aceleramos el ritmo, puesto que podíamos ver al fondo una gran muchedumbre agolpada junto al puerto.

-Aún no se han ido todos… puede que tengamos una oportunidad, vamos-la animé yo, cogiéndola de un casco.

Soft no dijo nada, tan solo se dejó llevar por mí, con la mirada perdida y una expresión en blanco.

Los dos comenzamos a trotar para llegar cuanto antes, pero en ese justo momento se dio una abrupta y repentina sacudida, mucho más fuerte que todas las anteriores hasta el momento, que nos hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Tras nosotros podíamos oír el estruendo que la montaña emitía, pero lo ignoramos y nos levantamos rápidamente para continuar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien…

-Vale, vamos.

Por un momento lancé una mirada hacia el puerto y pude ver los mástiles de algunos barcos alzándose sobre los ponis que allí se congregaban; pero entonces vi algo raro. Como si estuvieran drenando el agua del puerto, vi como los mástiles bajaban, al tiempo que muchos barcos se escoraban hacia diferentes lados; fruncí el ceño, extrañado por semejante visión. Pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos, y conforme nos acercábamos, vi que un extraño muro azulado con destellos grisáceos se levantaba justo delante del puerto. Eso me dejó aún más extrañado si cabía, pero entonces comprendí lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser cierto.

Un gran griterío se levantó proveniente del puerto, al tiempo que las aguas del mismo se echaban sobre encima de este, inundándolo de golpe. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario, mientras que una fortísima tromba de agua comenzaba a invadir las calles de la ciudad, junto con varios barcos que acabaron encallados y embestidos contra algunas casas.

Tanto Soft como yo nos quedamos de piedra, incapaces de procesar del todo el hecho en sí; primero la montaña cobra vida y comienza a escupir humo y ceniza, con intenciones de sepultarnos a todos. Y ahora las aguas del mar se levantaban y echaban sobre nosotros, como si se quisieran sumar a la desgracia por simple diversión. Qué puta pesadilla.

-¡Down, corre, vuelve atrás!-exclamó entonces una voz familiar.

Distinguí en ese momento tanto a Fast como a Hard corriendo junto a otros tantos ponis, justo en primera fila, al tiempo que la tromba de agua a escasos metros tras ellos iba avanzando con furia, ahogando a todos los ponis que alcanzaba. Soft y yo no nos lo pensamos ni dos veces y echamos a correr para tratar de salvar nuestras vidas; ya no sabía lo que era peor, si morir ahogado por la ceniza o por el agua, aunque en ese momento no contemplaba ninguna de las dos opciones, por lo que corrí todo lo rápido que mis patas me permitieron.

Por suerte la ciudad estaba construida sobre una pendiente y nos dirigíamos a terreno elevado, por lo que eventualmente el agua amainó y no nos alcanzó, aunque toda la parte baja de la ciudad quedó totalmente inundada e inaccesible. Ahora ya no podíamos huir por mar, lo que nos dejaba técnicamente atrapados.

Todo el mundo se detuvo en la plaza del pueblo, donde el reloj de sol había acabado siendo sepultado por la ceniza, ocultándolo totalmente de la vista. Una vez allí nos reunimos con Fast y Hard, a los que pedí explicaciones.

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué demonios ha sido eso?

-¡No estamos muy seguros, estábamos esperando a embarcar cuando el agua desapareció por un momento y luego se echó sobre nosotros!-reveló Fast, algo atacado.

-Previamente se había dado ese fuerte temblor, pero no fue hasta poco después cuando sucedió-añadió Hard, igual de alterado.

Yo me quedé callado, haciéndome un esquema mental en la cabeza de lo que podríamos hacer a continuación. En ese momento una voz cascada se alzó de entre la multitud, gritando y balbuciendo.

-¡Vamos a morir todos, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora! ¡Celestia nos ha abandonado, nadie va a venir a ayudarnos!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La princesa debe estar al caer, no puede abandonarnos así sin más, eso que dices no tiene sentido!-exclamó entonces una yegua.

-¡No sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera tienes la seguridad de que sea cierto! ¡La montaña nos matará a todos tarde o temprano!

-¡No quiero morir!

-¡Mi hijo, por todos los ponis, no quiero que mi hijo muera!

-¡Oh, Primer Alicornio, ten compasión de nosotros!

Antes de que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta, la gente comenzó a pelear entre sí, caldeando aún más el ambiente y volviéndolo hostil y peligroso.

-La gente se está desquiciando, es cuestión de tiempo que se acaben matando entre sí….-masculló Fast, preocupado.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-quiso saber Hard.

-Ocultarnos…-opté yo en ese momento.

-Pero ¿en dónde?-inquirió Soft, con gesto asustado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se sucedió otro temblor y al fondo la montaña escupió más humo y ceniza; inmediatamente después empezó otra lluvia de piedras que se combinó con la ceniza, cayendo con mucha más virulencia que antes. Todo el mundo echó a correr en direcciones distintas y nosotros también. Tratando de proteger a todos reuní toda la magia posible en mi cuerno y la solté hacia fuera, formando entonces un escudo mágico que se materializó encima de nuestras cabezas mientras corríamos.

-¿¡Hacia dónde, hacia dónde?!

-¡Las termas están un poco más adelante, vamos!-indicó Fast, volando a ras del suelo.

El alto y espacioso edificio se recortó entre la capa de ceniza y piedras que caía y nos metimos en él, resguardándonos del peligro. Sobre nuestras cabezas se podía oír el repiqueteo de las piedras chocando contra el techo.

-Vale, estamos a salvo… por ahora-jadeó Fast, recuperando el resuello.

Aunque de alguna forma supe que ese _por ahora_ sería determinante, incluso me dio la sensación de que los demás lo supieron también. Nos adentramos en las termas y, antes de llegar a la sala donde estaba la piscina principal de agua caliente, una voz resonó por todo el diáfano sitio.

-¿¡Quién va?!

Nos encontramos entonces con un grupo de ponis con cara de pocos amigos, no serían más de seis o siete; entre ellos había una yegua con un potrillo entre sus patas y un potro y una potra adolescentes.

-Perdonen por la abrupta entrada, nos metimos aquí para resguardarnos de la lluvia de piedras…

-¡Estas son nuestras termas y no os hemos dado permiso para entrar!-soltó entonces otro poni, mirándonos duramente.

-¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo son tus termas?-inquirió Fast, molesto.

-¡Desde que metí aquí a mi familia para protegerla! ¡Y ahora largo de aquí si no queréis que haga algo de lo que me pueda lamentar!

Antes de que Fast dijera algo más me adelanté y traté de imponer la calma.

-A ver, a ver, seamos razonables, creo que podremos estar aquí todos sin necesidad de discutir…

-¡No me provoques, amigo! ¡Largaos ahora o lo lamentareis!-gritó entonces el primer poni, un unicornio que, de repente, asió un cuchillo con su magia y lo usó para amenazarnos.

-Baje eso, ahora-le ordenó entonces Hard, con una calma y frialdad muy poco propias de él.

-¡No me des ordenes! ¡Atrás, váyanse, ahora!-musitó el poni, fuera de sus casillas.

Detrás de él los demás ponis se encontraban agazapados en un rincón, muertos de miedo y tratando de no ver o escuchar lo que estaba pasando. En parte comprendía que el poni estuviera tratando de proteger a su familia, pero de ahí a amenazar a unos desconocidos había un paso demasiado grande.

-Escuche, por favor, no queremos hacerles daño, estamos tan asustados como ustedes, tan solo déjenos estar aunque solo sea en otra sala, nos iremos a la piscina de agua fría, que está al otro lado, pero por favor, sea razonable…

Por un momento el poni pareció estar pensándoselo, pero al final, preso por los nervios, acabó por volverse loco.

-¡No! ¡No!-chilló entonces, blandiendo el cuchillo hacia mí.

Quise hacer magia para evitarlo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo delante de mí se movió y bloqueó a mi atacante, resultando ser Hard.

-¡No, Hard, espera, no lo hagas!

-¡Nadie amenaza a mis amigos!-exclamó él, igual de furioso.

Fue entonces cuando se desató una batalla campal entre Hard y el desquiciado poni, tratando de que no le llegara a alcanzar con el arma blanca. Quise detener toda esa barbarie, pero un hilillo de polvo y guijarros cayendo de arriba me alertó. Miré hacia el techo y vi que este se encontraba agrietado y a punto de ceder, probablemente debido al peso de la ceniza y la piedra que se amontonaban afuera.

-¡Apártense todos, el techo se va a…!

Sin embargo no me dio tiempo a terminar mi advertencia, en un visto y no visto se sucedió un crujido encima de nuestras cabezas y el techo cedió, cayendo sobre nosotros; todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ello, pero fue demasiado tarde como para reaccionar a tiempo. La familia del pobre poni acabó sepultada sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por evitarlo, y este, al verlo, terminó de caer en la más absoluta locura. Con una fuerza que salió de lo más profundo de su rabia y pesar, blandió el cuchillo y atacó a Hard, produciéndole un profundo corte en el pecho.

-¡No, Hard!-gritamos tanto Fast como yo.

Tratamos de ayudarle, pero él nos apartó de un empujón, con la furia grabada en los ojos.

-¡Atrás, es mío!-aulló.

Aun a pesar de su herida, se lanzó sobre su atacante, aprisionándolo por completo y comenzó a golpearle repetidamente en la cara con sus fuertes cascos.

-¡Hard, por favor, ya basta, Hard!

-¡Para, por favor, no lo hagas, Hard, detente!

Sin embargo, ni nuestros gritos ni nuestros intentos por parar su agresión hicieron mella en él, golpeando al poni con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre manchaba tanto sus cascos como su pelaje, y nosotros nos encontrábamos demasiado impactados como para decirle algo. Noté como mis ojos comenzaban a escocer, al tiempo que miraba a un Hard completamente desconocido para mí.

Al cabo de unos breves segundos que parecieron horas, el musculoso poni habló con la voz tomada.

-Iros.

-¿Qué? Pero Hard…

-¡Iros! ¡Iros ya antes de que os haga daño! ¡Iros!-aulló entonces, con una voz que no parecía ser la suya.

Muertos de miedo y llenos de tristeza por lo que estaba pasando, no nos quedó más remedio que hacer lo que nos dijo; abandonamos las termas, al mismo tiempo que estas comenzaban a desmoronarse sobre ellas mismas. No pude evitar llorar abiertamente, Fast tampoco, Soft me tuvo que sujetar para que no me dejara caer en medio de la calle. Ya no llovía piedras, pero seguía nevando ceniza. El ambiente era cada vez más oscuro, por lo que supusimos que la noche comenzaba. Andamos a marchas forzadas, buscando un nuevo lugar en el que resguardarnos. Al fondo la montaña seguía vomitando más humo y ceniza, condenándonos un poco más.

* * *

Conocía a Coltoniano desde hacía bastante tiempo, él mismo había vivido en esa zona durante años, y como compañero naturalista que era había ido guardando registros y diarios de la vida en esa parte de Ecuestria. Y nunca antes había pasado nada semejante a lo que ahora asolaba la zona. Por lo que pude averiguar Smokey Mountain era conocida sobre todo por sus constantes fumarolas que salían de ella, pero nunca llegué a pensar que ese humo que soltaba tuviera algo que ver con lo que se había convertido ahora. No había registros en toda la recién formada Ecuestria de algo semejante, quizás en otros reinos supieran lo que podría ser, pero por ahora no había ningún tipo de información al respecto. Y eso me molestaba mucho más de lo que yo mismo hubiera pensado que lo haría.

-Trotinio, ha oscurecido del todo, vamos a irnos ya ¿tienes todo lo que querías?-inquirió Coltoniano en ese momento, entrando en el estudio donde me encontraba.

-Ah, sí, gracias Coltoniano, ahora voy.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era recordar todo lo que había visto y escribirlo para que hubiera referencias sobre esa catástrofe; lo sentía tremendamente por los ponis que vivían en Tall Tale, pero tal y como estaba la situación, sería prácticamente imposible salvarlos a todos. Me dolía especialmente, pero no había otra alternativa.

Recogí algunos pergaminos para llevármelos y salimos afuera en cuanto estuvo todo listo; el ambiente había oscurecido del todo y no se veía absolutamente nada, seguía nevando ceniza, aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes. El murmullo constante que se podía oír en la lejanía evidenciaba que la montaña seguía soltando más humaredas, lo que me hacía preguntarme muchas cosas. ¿De dónde surgía todo ese humo? ¿Cuál era su origen? ¿Por qué la montaña lo soltaba ahora? Aunque eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, por desgracia. Nos dieron a cada uno una antorcha para iluminar el camino hacia el embarcadero, ya que la oscuridad era particularmente densa. La ceniza se amontonaba en el camino, llegando a alcanzar los diez centímetros de espesor. El aire estaba muy cargado y se me estaba haciendo complicado el respirar; podía sentir como la garganta me escocía y los ojos me lloraban. Un intenso olor a azufre me invadía el hocico, llenándome la boca de una saliva con un regusto repugnante. Fue entonces cuando lo noté. La laringe se me cerró de golpe y comencé a ahogarme, emitiendo sonidos guturales y fuertes estertores. Tanto Coltoniano como mis sirvientes lo vieron, acercándose a mí preocupados.

-¡Trotinio, amigo! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Oh, no, su laringe, tiene problemas respiratorios! ¡Resista, señor, estamos cerca del embarcadero!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada, Trotinio?!-inquirió Coltoniano, particularmente molesto.

Sin embargo me era imposible hablar ni comunicarme de otra forma, la falta de aire comenzó a nublarme la vista y sentí como las fuerzas se me escapaban. Fue entonces cuando me derrumbé y no vi nada más, salvo el instante en el que todo dejó de ser.

Esa noche fue la más dura y pesada de todas; Fast, Soft y yo encontramos refugio en la biblioteca, la cual estaba en una calle un poco más alejada de las termas, y nos refugiamos allí. Usando mi magia encendimos unas cuantas antorchas que llegamos a encontrar y nos encerramos en la sala de lectura. Afuera la oscuridad reinaba, ni siquiera se veía el cielo ni la figura de la montaña maldita, pero el constante nevado de ceniza evidenciaba que seguía humeando, aunque ahora no caía tanto como antes.

Los tres estábamos en silencio. Hasta ahora, y desde que salimos de las termas, nadie había dicho nada, y tanto Fast como y nos encontrábamos especialmente afectados por lo que había pasado. Ya no había lágrimas, tan solo dolor, un dolor tan grande que apenas me dejaba descansar. Fast parecía querer distraerse como fuera leyendo algunos rollos de pergamino, y Soft permanecía a mi lado, sin separarse de mí, como si de esa forma quisiera consolarme. Su presencia me reconfortaba en cierta forma, pero ni siquiera su cariño podía calmar mi agitado corazón.

En un momento dado, la yegua habló de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sé que el dolor es muy grande, no creáis lo contrario. Y no lo digo solo por Hard, sino por mi madre también. Hace apenas varias horas desde que ha muerto y todo parece dejar de ser lo que es. Como si perdiera sentido.

Por un breve momento ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, pero al final Fast se pronunció.

-Hard siempre fue muy impulsivo. Desde pequeño, incluso. Por eso hacía deporte, para dejar escapar toda esa ansia que siempre sentía. Él era uno de esos ponis que siempre necesitaba estar haciendo algo, no podía quedarse quieto nunca. De por si no era violento, pero cuando algo le molestaba o le sacaba de quicio… se dejaba llevar. Sólo le pasó una vez, hace ya tiempo. La de hoy ha sido la segunda vez… y la última.

Las palabras de mi amigo calaron hondo en mí, animando a contar más cosas de él.

-Es verdad que siempre fue muy burro, pero tenía un buen corazón. Muchas veces me defendió de los matones en la escuela, o me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando lanzó a Run Chase a una charca porque no estaba de acuerdo con él?

-Ay, sí, qué risa… ¿y te acuerdas de aquella vez, cuando asustó a ese poni tan chulo con tan solo dar un golpetazo en la mesa? Sabía cómo imponerse, eso desde luego…

Los dos dejamos escapar una genuina risa, recordándole bien; de alguna forma el hacerlo no se sintió doloroso ni melancólico, sino que fue más alegre y vivaz, no por el hecho de que ya no estuviera con nosotros, sino por los recuerdos en sí.

Contagiada por nuestro repentino buen humor, Soft se atrevió ella también y habló sobre su madre.

-Yo también tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, quiso sorprenderme con una tarta por mi cumpleaños, pero con la emoción y las prisas confundió la sal con el azúcar. La tarta estaba horrible, pero yo no quise decirla nada por no herir sus sentimientos, hasta que ella misma la probó. Al final hicimos una las dos juntas.

Aunque temía que quizás no hubiese superado lo de esta mañana, mayor fui mi sorpresa al ver que Soft sonreía dulcemente, recreándose en el recuerdo de su madre. Fue en ese justo momento cuando más me fijé en lo bonita que era su sonrisa, dándome más motivos para sentir algo por ella. Por un momento quise sincerarme con ella y contárselo todo, pero al final desistí, después de todo no estábamos solos y no era el mejor momento.

-De hecho una vez me comentó también que los recuerdos son lo más preciado que cualquier poni puede tener. Cuando mi padre se fue, yo me quedé muy triste, pero ella siempre me animaba diciéndome que lo recordara no como el padre que nos abandonó, sino como el padre que alguna vez llegó a ser. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo como tal, no son recuerdos amargos ni tristes, sino cálidos y alegres. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta la razón que tenía…

Las palabras de Soft, suaves y reconfortantes, animaron un poco más el ambiente y, por un instante, todo pareció diluirse, como si lo que pasaba afuera dejara de existir. Fue esa misma tranquilidad y sosiego lo que hizo que nos relajáramos después de todo un día con los nervios a flor de pelaje, poniéndonos más cómodos y dejándonos llevar por el sueño que enseguida comenzó a invadirnos. Soft se acurrucó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello; yo simplemente la dejé hacer, imitándola incluso. Fast apagó los candelabros con un rápido soplido, sumiendo a la sala de lectura en una densa oscuridad y un silencio penetrante, solo roto por los ecos de los estruendos que la montaña emitía a lo lejos. Sin que ni siquiera me llegase a dar cuenta, acabé completamente dormido.

* * *

Me despertó un ruido como de tablones crujiendo y cayendo, además de un olor que me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Cogí aire y tosí, al tiempo que abría los ojos y miraba a mi alrededor.

-¡Down, despierta de una vez, vamos!

Alcé la mirada y vi tanto a Fast como a Soft apremiándome para que despertara; tras ellos pude ver unas llamas que ardían con fuerza, llenando el sitio de humo. Me reincorporé de golpe, al tiempo que preguntaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado, de donde ha salido ese fuego?

-¡No lo sabemos, pero creemos que ha sido cosa de la ceniza! ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!-apremió Fast, visiblemente nervioso.

Las llamas rodeaban toda la parte superior de la sala de lectura y salían hacia afuera a través de las ventanas; no parecía que se hubiese originado allí dentro, ya que hasta yo lo hubiera notado enseguida, aunque ese mismo detalle me hizo dudar por un momento. Fast se dirigió directamente hacia la salida para abrirla, pero yo intenté pararle.

-¡No, espera Fast, no la abras!

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde; nada más abrirla un fuerte fogonazo se dio enfrente suyo, sorprendiéndole. Fast se escudó con sus alas por puro instinto, lo que hizo que sus plumas se prendieran y sus alas comenzaran a arder. El pegaso aulló con dolor, apartándose de golpe y agitando sus alas en un desesperado intento por apagarlas.

-¡No, Fast!-exclamé yo, desesperado.

Vi entonces una manta cerca de allí y la usé para envolverle las alas y así apagarlas; el método resultó y las llamas se extinguieron, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y sus alas habían acabado permanentemente dañadas, sin posibilidades de volverlas a usar. El dolor tanto físico como mental que debía de estar pasando el pegaso era tremendo, y eso se traducía en una cara de impotencia junto con unas gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Aguanta Fast, amigo, te sacaré de aquí-le aseguré, sosteniéndolo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la salida.

El pasillo hacia la recepción estaba envuelto en fuego salvo el suelo y partes de las paredes, lo que nos obligó a atravesarlo todo lo rápido que pudimos; a escasos metros de la puerta Fast se dejó caer debido al dolor y traté de levantarle.

-¡Vamos Fast, no podemos pararnos!

Nada más decirlo oímos una serie de crujidos encima de nuestras cabezas y la piedra que sostenía el techo cedió, a punto de caer sobre nosotros; fue entonces cuando, en un arrebato de fuerza repentina, Fast agitó sus quemadas alas y las usó para apartarnos de golpe hacia delante, lanzándonos hacia la salida. Los escombros cayeron entre nosotros, cortándole el paso y siendo imposible para él sortearlos por encima debido a su condición.

-¡Fast! ¡No, Fast!-exclamé queriendo acercarme a él, pero Soft me paró a tiempo.

-¡Iros! ¡Tenéis que iros, Down!-indicó el pegaso al otro lado.

-¡No sin ti! ¡No me voy sin ti! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Antes muerto que irme sin ti!

-¡No digas eso, si alguien se merece vivir aquí eres tú, Down! ¡Sal de aquí, ya no puedes hacer nada por mí!

-¡No! ¡No, no, Fast, por favor!

-¡Déjalo Down, es inútil! ¡Ya estoy muerto!-masculló Fast, con tono lloroso.

-¡No, joder, no lo estás, Fast! ¡Fast!

Sin embargo mi amigo dejó de responderme, yo seguí llamándole, pero él siguió ignorándome, cosa que me dolía especialmente; Soft me acabó sacando a rastras de allí, casi al mismo tiempo que la biblioteca se desplomaba. Salir a la calle fue una autentica tortura para mí, la destrucción y la ruina que nos asolaba no era nada comparado con la rabia y la impotencia que sentía; había perdido a mis dos mejores amigos, no pude salvarlos, y eso era lo peor que más me pesaba. Y lloré, lloré con todas mis fuerzas, al tiempo que Soft me sostenía en un abrazo lleno de cariño y compasión, pero que apenas hacía nada frente al dolor que me embargaba. Incluso lloró conmigo, acompañándome en el duelo.

A nuestro alrededor todo era lo más parecido a un cementerio; ya no nevaba ceniza, de hecho el día despuntaba entre la densidad de las nubes negras, dándole a lo que quedaba de la ciudad un aspecto particularmente aterrador. Capas y capas de ceniza lo cubrían casi todo, apenas quedaba nada entero, y cerca de allí la maltrecha figura del templo aún seguía en pie. No se veía la montaña entre la densidad del humo al fondo, aunque éste se movía de una manera un tanto extraña, como si se estuviera revolviendo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a oírse un murmullo apagado que fue aumentando en intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos, haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo; tanto Soft como yo observamos lo que acontecía delante de nosotros, viendo como el humo caía hacia abajo y se arrastraba por el suelo como si fuera una miríada de serpientes, avanzando hacia delante de manera intimidante.

Sin pensarlo siquiera nos dirigimos al único lugar al que podíamos ir, y ese era el templo; partes de la bóveda y algunas paredes se habían caído, pero el resto seguía en pie, y milagrosamente o irónicamente la vidriera que representaba al Primer Alicornio seguía intacta. Eso me molestó particularmente y me dirigí a él con la furia grabada en mi rostro y el corazón a punto de estallarme.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué nos haces esto?! ¡Me quitas a mis amigos, destruyes mi hogar, mi vida! ¿¡Y todo por qué?! ¡Púdrete en el tártaro, pedazo de vidrio sin alma, bueno para nada, no existes, nunca has existido y nunca existirás, no después de permitir lo que ha pasado! ¡Maldito seas!

Tras esa perorata me permití el lujo de seguir llorando, ahogando mis penas y dejando que la miseria me invadiera; pero entonces unas patas me envolvieron, alcé la vista y vi un par de ojos color miel que tan bien conocía. Fue en ese justo momento cuando me di cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que era Soft, y me insulté a mí mismo por no haberme fijado antes en ella. No nos dijimos nada, tan solo nos miramos, diciéndonoslo todo. Al fondo el humo comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo, trayendo consigo el amargo olor de la muerte. Me dolía especialmente el hecho de que, aun a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho por sobrevivir, íbamos a morir igualmente, por mucho que lo intentáramos. Pero entonces Soft abrió la boca para hablar y me dijo en un suave susurro.

-Te amo.

Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco, presa de la emoción. Me amaba, realmente me amaba, no era mi imaginación. Por un lado me alegré, sintiéndome el poni más feliz del mundo, pero por otro lado me sentí más desdichado que nunca, puesto que se acercaba nuestro final. Aun así, y a pesar de todo, decidí aprovechar lo que mi vida me estaba regalando en sus ultimísimos momentos y tan solo pude hacer una sola cosa. Me incliné sobre ella y la besé, al tiempo que ella aceptaba el gesto y me lo devolvía. Ambos cerramos los ojos y seguimos besándonos, sin ni siquiera mirar a nuestro destino, aceptándolo de todas formas y esperándolo mientras nos amábamos, aunque solo fuera durante unos breves instantes. El estruendo que producía el humo al avanzar se oía cada vez más fuerte, al tiempo que la temperatura comenzaba subir, sintiéndolo en nuestro pelaje. Aun así seguimos besándonos, perdiéndonos en el momento, exprimiendo cada segundo. Nos tumbamos y seguimos besándonos de forma apasionada, envolviéndonos entre nuestras patas. El estruendo era tal que parecía que lo tuviéramos encima de nuestras cabezas; la vitrina se rompió en mil pedazos, el calor abrasador nos invadió y el humo se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Lo último que llegué a sentir fue la presión de los labios de Soft sobre los míos.

* * *

-… y entonces el flujo piroclástico se abalanzó sobre la ciudad, terminando de sepultarla del todo y borrándola por completo del mapa. Estos flujos son particularmente destructivos, ya que son una amalgama de gases ardientes, cenizas, aire muy caliente y materiales solidos al rojo vivo. Se producen cuando la densidad de los gases expulsados aumenta en demasía, cayendo hacia abajo y llegando a alcanzar velocidades de hasta doscientos kilómetros por hora. Abrasan todo lo que tocan hasta que no queda nada.

-Bastante descriptivo, todo sea dicho. Aunque hay algo que no me queda del todo claro, señorita Sparkle, si Smokey Mountain era en realidad un volcán durmiente ¿por qué nadie en aquel momento llegó a pensar en esa posibilidad?

-Porque no se conocían como tal por aquel entonces. Cuando Ecuestria fue fundada, el conocimiento de toda una generación se fue aunando poco a poco y, como ya he dicho, aún no se conocían los volcanes, por lo que les resultó prácticamente imposible identificarlo como tal. Sabemos que otros reinos como el minotauro o el dragón poseen volcanes e información sobre ellos, de hecho todo lo que sabemos acerca de vulcanología es gracias e estos reinos.

-Aun así me sigue extrañando el hecho en sí. Permítame que me explique, en otros reinos, como usted bien dice, tienen más volcanes, casi todos en activo, y allí los conocen bien y saben cómo lidiar con ellos cuando se dan las erupciones. Pero lo que me extraña es el hecho de que Smokey Mountain sea en sí un volcán, no sé si me explico…

-Creo entender lo que me quiere decir. Smokey Mountain es un estratovolcán, ya que posee una forma cónica casi perfecta, que es resultado de la deposición de materiales volcánicos unos encima de otros, creando de esta forma la forma cónica antes descrita. Siguiendo esta definición, podemos suponer entonces que Smokey Mountain se formó a través de otras erupciones anteriores hace miles de millones de años, lo que explicaría su condición. De hecho, esto ya como nota personal, opino que Smokey Mountain originó la actual Ecuestria tal y como la conocemos hoy en día.

-En tal caso, señorita Sparkle ¿por qué no se detectó antes ni después actividad volcánica en Smokey Mountain?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, de hecho me alegra de que me la haya hecho. Es cierto que desde la última erupción hasta ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que dé señales de una futura erupción, pero personalmente opino que esto se debe a que ha agotado las reservas en su cámara magmática. Antiguamente era conocida como la montaña humeante, lo que me da pie a pensar que existían una serie de chimeneas volcánicas aparte de la principal que liberaban todo el humo que producía en su interior. El humo que dejaba escapar también rebajaba la presión resultante, lo que postergaba una posible erupción, de ahí a que haya unos periodos tan amplios de tiempo entre una y otra.

-¿Y entonces por qué acabó erupcionando la última vez?

-Supongo que fue porque la presión en la cámara magmática fue mayor de la que las propias chimeneas podían liberar. Previamente a la erupción hubo una serie de terremotos en la zona que evidenciaron una futura erupción, pero los ponis de por aquel entonces fueron incapaces de interpretarlos de otra forma.

-Ya veo. Personalmente he llegado a ver con mis propios ojos otras erupciones en el reino dragón, pero ninguna de las que yo vi se parece a la que usted describe en su exposición ¿por qué?

-Eso es porque la que se dio la última vez fue una erupción trotiniana, la cual recibe su nombre de Trotinio El Joven, el cual fue el único testigo que pudo recoger cómo se sucedió. Este tipo de erupciones se caracterizan por la densidad de su lava, la cual es demasiado espesa como para acabar desbordando el cráter, taponándolo, y provocando una explosión que libera todos los gases, cenizas y sedimentos acumulados en un humo de color grisáceo pardo muy negruzco, particularmente tóxico en la mayoría de los casos. El humo generado sube a gran altura y al enfriarse se condensa, provocando lluvias de lapilli, nevadas de cenizas y, por último, flujos piroclásticos.

Por un momento se dio un breve silencio en el que pude descansar un poco, aprovechando para beber un trago de agua; esa tarde de exposición me estaba saliendo particularmente bien, al principio estaba un poco nerviosa, y la mirada de los ponis evaluadores no me estaba ayudando. Pero entonces la princesa Celestia se sumó a escuchar mi exposición, lo que me tranquilizó y me ayudó a seguir con el hilo, llegando hasta donde estábamos actualmente.

Aunque no tenía nada que ver con mis estudios en magia, una de las asignaturas optativas era vulcanología, y como a mí me gustaba aprender de todo, pues me embarqué en tan fascinante asignatura. El trabajo final era una exposición de todo lo aprendido, por lo que escogí hablar de Smokey Mountain, el primer y único volcán conocido de toda Ecuestria.

En ese momento otro de los ponis evaluadores decidió retomar le hilo con otra cuestión.

-¿Cree entonces, señorita Sparkle, que en un futuro podríamos tener otra erupción?

-Lo cierto es que predecir una erupción es muy complicado, y depende de muchos factores también. Hasta hoy no se ha registrado ninguna otra señal que evidencie una futura erupción, Smokey Mountain no ha vuelto a humear desde entonces, y como ya he apuntado antes, esto me hace pensar que su cámara magmática está ahora mismo vacía. No me atrevo a clasificarlo como volcán extinto por lo que pueda ocurrir, además de que aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para considerarlo extinto, veinticinco mil años, pero por ahora sugiero que se mantenga su estatus de volcán durmiente.

Los ponis examinadores hablaron entre sí por un momento, compartiendo algunas notas; un poco más abajo, la princesa Celestia me miraba sonriente, con un gesto de orgullo en su cara. Finalmente, tras unos breves minutos, el poni examinador principal se levantó y anunció.

-Muy bien, señorita Sparkle, pues si eso es todo, damos por terminada su presentación.

-Sí, eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención.

-Recibirá los resultados de su puntuación en una semana. Puede retirarse.

Toda emocionada recogí mis cosas y bajé a la platea, donde me encontré con mi mentora.

-Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, estoy orgullosa de ti. Ha sido una exposición perfecta-me halagó ella.

-Oh, gracias princesa, aunque creo que podría haber sido más detallista en algunos puntos, podría haber contado más cosas como…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la princesa me cortó, mirándome divertida y me habló.

-Tus ganas de aprender más y más me asombran, Twilight, pero creo que todo lo que has dicho ha sido más que suficiente.

-¿Usted cree?

-Oh, desde luego, incluso he llegado a aprender más cosas por el camino…

Fue ese comentario el que me hizo comprender cierto detalle, comentándoselo después, mientas salíamos del salón de actos.

-Oh, es verdad, usted lo vivió ¿no?

-Sí, así es, incluso desde Everfree se pudo oír el estruendo y ver el humo. Enviamos una batida de pegasos para que despejaran el humo y reconocieran el terreno, pero no sabíamos cuál era la naturaleza del mismo, y fue un error terrible. Los pegasos se encontraron con que no podían hacer nada por despejar el humo, y muchos llegaron a morir asfixiados. Por mi parte salí con otra batida, acompañándolos para ayudarles en lo que sea, tan solo para encontrarnos con una densa cortina de humo negra que nos ahogaba y nos obligaba a retroceder. No pude hacer nada por salvar a todos esos ponis que murieron abrasados en la vieja Tall Tale.

La expresión apenada y la mirada brillante en los ojos de mi mentora me hicieron más daño del que llegué a pensar que me harían y me apresuré a disculparme.

-Lo siento muchísimo, princesa, no era mi intención hacerla recordar tan malos recuerdos…

-No es culpa tuya, Twilight, no lo pienses más. Contra la naturaleza es muy difícil combatir, y no siempre se gana. La mayoría de las veces acabas perdiendo algo. Pero aun así el tiempo siempre lo acaba curando todo, y las ruinas de la vieja Tall Tale bien lo atestiguan.

-Oh, sí, llegué a ver algunas fotos, ya que no me daba tiempo a viajar allí, y me parecieron fascinantes. Cuentan muy bien cómo era la vida por aquel entonces en Ecuestria. Ah, y me gustó sobre todo los restos que se llegaron a encontrar en las ruinas del templo, los de los famosos amantes de Tall Tale. Dos ponis que llegaron a morir entre las patas del otro, en un abrazo eterno y un último beso. Me pareció muy romántico.

-Sí, son quizás los restos más especiales y valiosos de todos. Demuestran que incluso el amor puede contra la catástrofe más terrible.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente nos separamos cerca de las escaleras; ella tenía que seguir trabajando en su despacho, y yo quería ir a descansar, ya que la exposición me había dejado particularmente cansada. De camino a mi habitación estuve viendo las fotos que conseguí, entre ellas las de los amantes de Tall Tale. En esta sus huesos se encontraban entrelazados entre sí y sus hocicos muy cerca el uno del otro, evidenciando ese último beso que tan bonito debió ser y que tan bien atestigua cómo se amaron, incluso hasta en el último minuto.

Guardé las fotos y subí las escaleras en dirección a mi torre. Afuera, un día brillante iluminaba Canterlot, y desde la ventana se podía evidenciar muy al fondo hacia el oeste la figura de Smokey Mountain dormida.

* * *

¡Y aquí está una nueva versión de mi vieja historia de Tall Tale, revisada y corregida! A decir verdad cuando la escribí por primera vez hubo ciertos detalles que no llegaron a encajar del todo, y ciertos momentos y personajes no fueron muy bien recibidos, por lo que he decido repasar y corregir todos aquellos errores que me llegaron a recalcar. Ahora que lo veo de forma más genérica cierto es que me ha quedado mucho mejor, espero que así pueda obtener más vistas, personalmente me gustó como me quedó antes y sobre todo ahora. Para las visitas nuevas decir tiene que tanto Trotinio el Joven como el Viejo y Coltoniano están inspirados en las figuras reales de Plinio el Joven, el Viejo y Pomponiano, que tuvieron cierta participación en los hechos históricos en los que me baso, la erupción del monte Vesubio allá por el 79 a.C. De hecho se tiene registros detallados de todo lo que pasó gracias a las cartas que Plinio el Joven mandó a Tácito, cartas que por supuesto me leí para escribir parte de este fic. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
